Love is a beautiful story
by Head Writer
Summary: There have been thousand same Kick stories, we all know about their strong bond.But when third person showes up can that person breaks them up.
1. Chapter 1

One day in 2012

My name is Kim Crawford, and i've been training in Mark Brewer's dojo along with his son Jack Brewer, i've been here over a year now and everything is going great, me and Jack got really close, for now we are not dating, but that can change, Mark said yesterday that he have big announcement to make.

Mark-Kim, Jack, come over here, i have to say something.

Jack and Kim gets close

Mark-We got a entry to the tournament in China.

Jack-That's awesome.

Mark-Hold on, this year there would be two tournaments over there, first for girls then for boys.

Kim-Who got first?

Mark-You Kim.

Jack-So who is going with Kim?

Mark-Her sensei, and in her case, that's me.

Kim-When tournament begins?

Mark-Your's is next monday.

Kim-Wow, already?

Mark-Next saturday we have a plane,and we are going to be there seven days.

Day before leaving

Jack-Are you ready to kickin it?

Kim-Of course, but are you sure that you can be alone without me for seven days.

Jack-I will find something to be busy whille you are in China.

Kim-This is huge oppurtunity for our dojo.

Jack-Of course it is, ever since i have been training in Daddy's dojo, we waited for this and now we are finally getting what we deserve

Kim Pov

And so that Saturday came, and i was on the plane with Mark, it was 12 long hours, but we made it to China, it was nice weather outside, and we two were welcomed by our tournament hosts, they got us to our hotel room,.

Kim-So we only have one room?

Mark-Well at least we do not need to share bed, because we have seperate beds.

Kim-Its late, we should get sleep.

Mark-First we are going to eat, and then we are going to sleep, if you want?

Kim-Ok

Next Morning

Kim- So, today we must train, because tomorrow is beginning of the tournament.

Mark-Yes.

 _As soon as Mark said that, he pulls two books from his bag._

Kim- What is that? Kim POV

 _Mark grabs one of the books,and he opens it and I saw some warrior holding a blond woman._

Kim- What is this story?

Mark-This is the story about one warrior who went through a lot of trouble before getting this blonde woman by his side.

Kim-Like what?

Mark-This story is too real and too emotional and since you are involved in the tournament this can take your focus away from winning it.

Kim- Okay, then I will read it when we get back home.

Kim POV

As Mark was putting the story in his bag,I saw the other book,and on the front cover it's a naked body,

Kim- What's with this book?

Mark-This book is karate training,but this book teach us how you can get better in karate if you are training naked.

Kim-Wow.

Mark-You know you should try it sometimes.

Kim-Well,you know...

Mark-Let's go training.

Kim POV

After hard training, I went around the city to relax after hard training, two hours later I got back in the hotel, and as I was getting back in the room, I saw something that I shouldn't have seen,and that's a completely naked Sensei Mark.

As I stood there,he just turns around towards me, and he says,Kimberly "I'm sorry, but this is the best place to relax my body, I must be ready for tomorrow,join me".

I was shocked at the sentence that he just said, and I did not know what to do,should I enter the room, or run away from him.

Think about Jack,Kim, you cannot hurt him.

And as I was in my own world,all of sudden Mark gets close to me and he kisses me in the mouth! That shaked me,and in matter of seconds I was completely naked,and I and Mark train together naked, in the end our bodies were tied together in bed as we were kissing(making out with) each other


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning

Mark and Kim woke up hugging each other, as they were looking each other, their lips once again wanted to kiss but they were interrupted by knock on the door,, Kim jumps from the bed quickly so nobody would see them

20 minutes later

Kim- Mark,do you know what happened yesterday?

Mark-Yes I know, and is the exactly what I expected.

Kim-What,you bring me over here to test me what kind of a woman I I'm.

Mark-We do not have a time for a arguing, we are going to talk after the match

Kim-If I didn't had a big dream of being in this tournament I would be already leaving the country.

Mark-Kim please calm down, let's go to the arena now.

The first match Kim had, ended in a no contest,but judges decide to restart the match after five minute break

Kim Mark, i need advice.

Mark Come close, _Kim and Mark kiss each other, Kim went back and beat her oponnent_

 _Later in the room_

Kim-I won the first match in the tourney.

Mark-Congrats, cat, we must get to Friday when there is finals.

Kim- So tomorrow we have a rest, then next match is on wednesday,right?

Mark- Tomorrow we are going to train,really really hard.

 _And so Kim and Mark again trained naked and afterwards they bathe together,and they again make it out._

 _Kim POV_

 _As we were done with bathing, we exited the bath room covered in towels, but as were looking in one of the bed's. We threw towels away and we jumped into one of our bed and we had sex._

 _Next day_

 _Kim POV_

 _I made it to the finals,I was able to beat my opponent to move to the biggest match of my life,as i was returning to the room, receptionist called me and he said that telephone is waiting for me_

Jack-Hi honey.

Kim-Jack,it's you, how are you.

Jack-I'm getting bored, this has to be longest week ever.

Kim- Hold on there, we are getting back home in few days.

Jack-What's with the tournament?

Kim-I entered the finals.

Jack-That's awesome, your dreams are getting realized.

Kim-Yep

Jack- How is daddy doing?

Kim- Mark is alright. _.._

 _And so Jack and Kim had nice talk on to the phone,and when it ended, Kim got back in her room._

Kim- Mark,I think we went too far.

Mark-With what?

Kim-How do you mean what, we are having a love affair behind Jack's back.

Mark-No it's not,come here and I wuik show you something.

Kim-What now?

Kim sits in the bed,and Mark pulls first book from his bag.

Mark- Do you remember this book.

Kim-Yes.

Mark-Even though I wanted you to read this after tournament, you must read it now.

Kim POV

I opened the book, and like I saw it the first time,there was a warrior holding a blond woman,and as I begin to read the book, something was happening to me, I don't know what but as I was listing Page by Page, I looked at Mark, and we grab each other and we had morning I woke up before Mark, and I saw the book which was open,and ad I was listing I saw the point of the story which was that that warrior got that blond woman that way when that blond woman someway got in love with that warrior even though she was in love with another man, and as I able to read whole story which was really emotional I must admit,that Blonde and her Man were the most beautiful couple but in the end warrior who was working for that man was able to win 'Blonde's heart and took her to his home.

Out of respect to Jack,I was not having any romance time with Mark day before finals.

And what was funny, Mark did not bother me at all,he was acting like nothing happened at all

And so finals came about and i was able to win.

Later that day Jack again called, and i almost began to cry.

Mark saw that and he came close to me, i just push him away and i went outside the hotel feeling sorry for myself


	3. Chapter 3

Next day

Kim and Mark arrived Back home to Seaford, Jack was waiting for them, they all hugged each other.

Jack-It feels like you two left months ago.

Kim-Well we missed you too.

Mark-Well at least it was worth it. _Kim showes trophy_

Kim-Jack we should go on date tommorow.

Jack-Wow, that was fast... Ehhhhhh... Okay.

Mark- Jack, go wait me in the car, i must say something to Kim privately

Jack Ok.

 _Jack went to the car_

Kim-What

Mark-What about us?

Kim-Are you serious? We cannot have a disscusion about us right now, wait for aftermath of my dating with Jack

Mark-Ok i will

Next day at the date

Kim-So Jack, where are you going to take me to a date.

Jack-Today there is a romantic movie at a theater, after that we can go for a ice cream

Kim-Ok.

Kim Pov

Even though i enjoyed being with Jack, he could not pick up worse movie.

Don't get me wrong, movie isn't that bad, but the movie is about love triangle, and since i'm somewhat involved in one myself, it was hard to watch.

After spending a evening with Jack,as we were about to go our seperate ways,i kissed him.

He was suprised,but before he could say anything i already left.

 _Next day_

Kim-Hey guys,whats up.

Mark and Jack-Hi Kim.

Jack-Kim,can i ask you something privately.

Kim-Yes.

 _Jack get Kim outside the dojo_

Jack-Thanks for the kiss.

Kim-Welcome.

Jack-So we are finally boyfriend and girlfriend?

Kim-Welll...yeah...

Jack-What's wrong,is that too fast for you,i'm sorry,i just tought...

Kim-NONONONO,i was confused for a second,i'm sorry.

Jack-Well,i thought maybe i screwed something up.

Kim-No dear.

Kim and Jack again kissed.

Later at evening

Kim Pov

I was walking around the city when i bumped into Mark,our eyes locked,as something took over us as we almost went to kiss each other,but since we were in middle of the street our minds flashed back into reality.

Kim-Mark,this is nuts.

Mark-It would be if you wouldn't had same feelings for me as i have for you.

Kim-I know,and that is insane,i love your son,how in the world i have same feelings towards you as i have to him.

Mark-Those feelings you have for him,in reality are for me,but something inside of you is blocking what is inevitably,and that is you and me.

Kim-Oh man,how can i be with you, _Kim sits on the bench_ ,you know that i always loved Jack,but how can i be with him,if i now always see you in him.

Mark-Kimberly,you are strong person,you can go through this,we can and we must be together in the end,come on hunny, lets go to my house,you must read that book about the warrior and blonde again,because you apparently did not understand story. But we must be careful so Jack would not see us,you wait me outside,and i will sneak out and give you that story.

Kim listen to Mark,and she waited outside his house,so Mark can give her story.


	4. Chapter 4

Next week

Kim Pov

I'm in tough situation right now, as much as i would love to jump in Jack's bandwagon, i seriously would feel sorry for Mark, i don't know i kinda sees something in him that i don't see in Jack, but what i see in Jack, i cannot see in Mark.

 _The same day_

 _Jack and Kim are hanging out in dojo, whille Mark is looking from his office._

Kim When are we going to make a next move?

Jack-I'm ready, i don't know about you.

Kim gets close to Jack and they kissed each other

Jack-No one can separate us.

 _Next day in dojo_

 _Kim was streching out when Mark showes up,_

Mark-You look amazing.

Kim-Thank you.

Mark-It looks like you got muscles.

 _Mark begins to touch Kim who was shirtless, and when he touch her bra, she grabs him, and she kissed him, and emotions explode and they had sex in middle of the dojo_

 _Jack enters the dojo and he sees something that he could not believe, he sees his dad on top of Kim._

Jack-Guys! What are you doing?!

Mark-Jack we can all explain...

Kim-Jack, calm down.

Jack-You two are insane!

Mark-My destiny is to be with Kim.

Kim-Stop it Both of you!

Jack-I won't stop until i find out the truth about this.

Kim-Jackson, you wanna truth, ok i will tell you truth, when i and Mark went to the Tournament, together, we kinda got close, and a relationship was developed, but i never forgot about you.

Mark-Come on Kim, you and Jack aren't meant to be together.

Jack-Shut your mouth

Kim-Guys, wait!

 _Jack and his Dad got quiet, but they looked each other with hatred_

Kim-I love Both of you, but i can be with only one of you, gimme a 24 hours and tommorow i will decide.

Jack and Mark-Ok

Next day

 _Jack and Mark were waiting for Kim to get in the dojo, so they can finally find out what is Kim Crawford going to decide_

Jack-Dad, you know that she is going to choose me.

Mark-I'm not so sure about that.

Jack-C'mon dad, of all girls you choose her?

Mark Why did you choose her?

Jack-Because i love her, and i wanna be with her 'til the end of my life.

Mark-Everything is not what It seems. Sometimes there is something predetermined.

Jack-Stop it, Kim is entering the dojo.

Kim walks in dojo

Kim Pov

What should i do now?

Who do choose?

Mark or Jack?

As i get between them, i got to look both of them square in the eyes, they looked me right back as t they eyes told whole story.

 _Kim was standing between Jack and Mark, she did not move for 10 minutes, when 10 minutes have passed, she turns around and makes a steps towards Jack._

 _Jack hugs Kim, as Mark looked at the ground dissappointed_

Jack-Thank you Kim,you are my love, you and i are going to be together forever. _Jack kisses Kim, as they holding each other in hug._

Kim Jack... that's all nice and sweet...but i did not say anything!

 _Jack's face got frozen, as he could not believe what did he just heard, as Kim was slowly getting out off his hug, and he was seeing her getting to Mark._

Kim-I choose Mark!

Kim kisses Mark and they went to have a sex in bedroom

 _Day later_

 _Jack comed to the dojo looking all sad and betrayed, as he was about of having a breakdown, he layed in middle of the dojo, and he closed his_ _eyes._

 _Five minutes later Kim and Mark showed up together, as Mark was holding Kim in a bearhug as both of them were naked._

Mark Jack, stand up.

 _Jack rejected that, but he did got in the seating position_

Mark-You can be mad at me all you want, and you can ask yourself how could that happen,i've mean whole city was talking about about Kick, Jack and Kim. But that love did not have a story, did not have a real passion as this was,Me and Kim were destined for each other for couple of centuries now, you must accept this or you don't have to, but this is couple that will live 'til death.

Kim-Jack, wishes are wishes, but nothing can destroy real love.

Mark and Kim kissed again.

The End


End file.
